Ryuzu
Warning! Under construction. '''Currently I am translating information into English. '''Ryuzu (竜頭'', Ryūzu'') He is a shinobi from Sunagakure. Leader of the Team Ryuzu, along with Yuuhei, Hiroki and Himari. Appearance Ryuzu is a shinobi from Sunagakure light-skinned, with brown hair and green eyes outlined in black . In Part I and II, he almost always wears his Suna ninja uniform, black trousers, shirt and a brown vest. In addition he usually uses a light-brown poncho like top very common in the village and bandage around his front. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War In the epilogue Weapons and fighting specialties. Personality He is a very calm and responsible man. Affectionate with family and friends. He usually shows good face to the difficulties, is the voice of morality with his owns and is always willing to help. Due to these attitudes many people rely on him, so Ryuzu often doesn't show his true feelings. He often conceals the things that hurt him and show himself strong. In the end he burden with the weight of sustaining his friends and doesn't feel that he can show that he also has insecurities, fears, pain and guilt. Creation and conception. Originally Ryuzu was a character role in a spanish forum about Naruto. He was a character of a series of characters that make up a parallel story in the world of Naruto. Ryuzu was thought as the paternal figure for my other OCs, Himari and Yuuhei, since they have no father. But to being young and inexperienced he is not the best for this job he sometimes takes the place of friend and not only of authority figure. His design is based on Sunagakure's shinobis and bears a resemblance to Reto, the first Kazekage. History Ryuzu is an only child. His parents are retired ninjas who have a restaurant in Sunagakure. During his childhood he helped his parents in the restaurant, where he met Kokeshi (こけし, Kokeshi) a girl he fell in love with. After reaching the chunin level Kokeshi disappeared. This left Ryuzu very hurt, later it was learned that Sasori had killed her and turned her into a puppet. This situation marked him for life, nevertheless never wanted to seek revenge, concealed his feelings and avoided talking about it. During his childhood he also met Ume, a young villager (8 years older than him) who worked in his parents' restaurant. Ume became a big sister to him. At age 20 he managed to become jounin. 'First Part.' Ryuzu accepted Ume's request to become the teacher of her daughter Himari. Since the death of the husband of Ume (Kyoshi) the woman was depressed and was very dependent on her daughter, so she feared losing her. After talking to the evaluators, it was decided that he would lead the team Ryuzu, composed of him and 3 genin, Himari and Hiroki (recent graduates) and Yuuhei, a young shinobi with a lot of potential who had graduated 3 years ago. This was the first time Ryuzu had experienced teaching, and the result for him was satisfying. The team was very particular, Himari was a kind and educated girl, Hiroki constantly tried to stand out and get the attention of the girls and Yuuhei almost did not utter a word. However as a team and in the missions they were very compatible, although it was very notorious that Yuuhei stood out before the other two. So much so that during the invasion of Konoha, Ryuzu had to intercede so that Yuuhei was not sent to fight on the grounds that he was still a genin and would be unwise to do so. Chūnin Exams* Two years later his students went to the Chunin exams, Ryuzu had a lot of faith in them. The growth was very noticeable although it was clear that Yuuhei was the most qualified and because of that whenever Ryuzu was absent for some special mission, Yuuhei took the place as the team leader. As a teacher he was very proud of his students. All his team won the chûnin-rank at the first attempt. *This does not take into account the chapters of Naruto Shippuden filler in which chunnin tests are performed when the characters are 15, and they are not official in the manga. This story was designed before that arc appears. Team Ryuzu. By gaining the chunin rank his students became more responsible with their training and their missions, all were willing to improve. Ryuzu became particularly close to Hiroki because they shared the same chakra nature. It was easier to train him, which made Hiroki level up very quickly. On the other hand he had problems training with Himari because the girl's chakra nature was raiton, which was not very common in the village. Because of this she chose to specialize in using metal weapons in order to increase her strength, in turn also began to get involved in training the village hawks. As for Yuuhei, Ryuzu felt that little by little he was going to get over him so he put all his trust in him to take care of his companions during the missions. Yuuhei. On the worst day for the Team Ryuzu, he was not there to protect his students. As usual Yuuhei took his place as a leader in the missions, however in one of these missions the team met with 4 renegade ninjas. After a great fight everything ended with 3 of them killed by the Team Ryuzu and Yuuhei badly injured. Upon returning to Sunagakure Yuuhei was hospitalized, part of his face and body was burned which plunged him into a deep depression and resentment towards the village. Ryuzu tried to talk to him, felt very guilty for not being there to help them and avoid this situation, however Yuuhei did not accept anyone's help. Yuuhei informed him that he would leave the village for some time, even though he was considering abandoning his activities as a ninja. In this situation and unable to stop him, Ryuzu had to intercede before the village council to protect his pupil. He knew that what he was doing was wrong but he assured that Yuuhei would only go to training to reduce suspicions of a treachery to the village. Again Ryuzu avoided talking about what affected these situations. The Kazekage Rescue Mission. Ryuzu was seen with the Suna commanders. During the fight between Gaara and Deidara he hastened to order the evacuation of the village, and helped prepare offensive measures to help his new Kazekage. He stayed in the village as support because a lot of the shinobi force was out. He, like many others, tried to keep the villagers calm. He suspected that the council was not interested in recovering Gaara, since having the Shukaku far away gave them security, however, like many others in the village, they knew that the Kazekage had only been the victim of a power he did not ask to have in his inside. Everyone was very grateful to him for how he had protected the village, even though the council preferred him in Kazekage's post to keep an eye over him. Ryuzu, like many others, accepted him as the leader and protector of the village. When Gaara returned, he was happy that he had not faced another painful loss in the village. He was also informed of Sasori's death, however this news could not improve or worsen what he felt. His true feelings remained buried. Fourth Shinobi World War. Epilogue. Trivia *According to the databook(s): **His favorite word is "Kijin" (貴人, kijin) it means "nobility". **His hobby is helping his parents in the family restaurant. *After finding out about Kokeshi's death he began to feel rejection towards puppets. *He has always tried to cover and protect Yuuhei from the village commanders so that they do not accuse him of treason. *He has not been seen with a woman again, he may have had some date or short romance, but he has never been able to forget Kokeshi. Category:DRAFT